Talk:Summer 2014 Event/@comment-25356042-20140827190358/@comment-24903170-20140828042026
I believe you can do this. Looking at the pics you posted here, you should run 1CLT 3BB/V and 2CVL, having your CLT as a flagship. All ships that fits in those category (I'm talking about your Kitakami, Bismarck, Ise and Hyuuga) are all in decent levels (my Kitakami was level 54 before starting E-6, and just leveled up fast because of the mvp on the submarine node and boss node if she takes down the flagship... She's now level 70... and if you wonder, I started off with HQ lv97). The main problem for you is the resources that you have at the moment, LoS requirement and the fact that your CVLs are pretty much at rock bottom level. I do assume you have decent equipments, if not, better than what I currently have. Just gonna lay out my idea here. The way I finished E-6 is by one shot-ing the flagship w/ KTKM's cut-in in night battle. What you're gonna be praying for is for your BBs and support expedition to clear out the mobs on the shelling round and having KTKM at least damage heavily one of the enemy ships, if not, take out one of them. Since you'll be running 3 BBs, it should be doable. If what said just now didn't work, then pray for at least damaging the flagship because it is still worth at the end (unless you're going for the finishing event kill). Also, the con for this is that you're going up against the Aircraft Carrier Princess because you're taking the 2 CVLs/ northern route, so it is advisable to use damecons on your CVLs. If you're down for this plan then here's what you need: - Seeing the way your KTKM is now, you should modernize her torpedo and armor stats to max and equip her w/ 1 midget sub and 2 torp equips. I'm assuming your BBs that are mentioned already have their stats max. Try maxing the armor stats for your CVLs as it can help them survive. - As mentioned, make KTKM your flagship, and the BBs on the next 3 slots, and the CVLs on your last slots. Your second slot should be your best/trusted BB. Third slot is for your 2nd best/trusted ship, and forth slot is for the last BB. - If you have the equipment Searchlight, use that on Bismarck and put Bismarck on your 4th slot (since BBVs can't equip Searchlight). I used that in my setup, just in case, to be sure that KTKM will get a cut-in in night battle. Also, since KTKM will always be above 80 morale sparkle by the time you reach the boss node (because of her mvp at the submarine node and the sparkle before going for a round on E-6), then you'll even have a greater chance of getting a cut-in. I'm assuming other people here have other ideas and are maybe against on using the Searchlight, but this was my setup and feel free to not follow it. - If you don't have Searchlight, then equip all your BBs with at least 2x Type 0 Recon Seaplane for LoS requirement. If you have a good radar equipment (like Type 32 Surface Radar), then use it. Your BBs skeleton equipment should be either 2x main guns + 2x recon seaplanes OR 2x main guns + 1x radar + 1x recon seaplane. Using AP shell isn't really an option because of your LoS requirement since your CVLs are low leveled (and also there wasn't a sure trigger on what would make you go to the boss node, so I'm saying this for those "just in case/no surprises" moments). For me, I didn't find the AP shell useful since what you need is defense/LoS/Air Superiority against the Aircraft Carrier Princess on the preboss node. - As for your CVLs, their job is to become meatbags or damage sponges, specially on the preboss/boss node so you can pass through the preboss node without getting your KTKM and BBs heavily damaged. With that said, equip your CVLs with Fighter planes (like Reppuu, Shiden Kai Ni, etc.) on the first 2 highest slots, a Saiun on the 3rd highest slot, and a damecon on the lowest slot. If you don't have damecon, try using Anti-Torpedo Bulges. If you don't have those bulges, then resort on using a Torpedo/Dive Bomber plane on the 3rd higest slot and put Saiun on the lowest spot (assuming that you are good w/ the LoS requirement for the boss node). Since you don't really have much resources to experiement on that, equip your CVLs with 3 Fighter planes and a Saiun for "just in case/no surprises" on the LoS requirement. BUT, I do recommend using the equipments with the damecon as you want your enemy ships in the boss node to target your weak CVLs, so your BBs can clean up the mobs on the shelling round and so KTKM and the BBs can survive till the night battle. - Now what can really hold you down here, like what other people say, is your resources. Since you're low on resources, definitely use 1 fleet for expedition (if you're gonna play this on serious mode; play this for hours straight I mean), preferably expedition 5 or 38, or whichever that gives you a lot of net gain/hour. Since you're too low for support expedition, then you should use all 3 fleets to expeditions and save up for support expeditions on the final kill. This means your main fleet is gonna go solo and try to take down the boss node by itself, which is pretty hard but not impossible. So expect for them to at least damage the flagship till you scratch the boss gauge to 1 finishing kill. Once you get for the finishing kill, then use support expeditions. In addition for resources, FARM MORE BUCKETS!! Because time will be your enemy here at this point too and you wouldn't have time to sit and wait your ships to be repaired. Also, don't forget to sparkle your ships for your expeditions as the great success on expeditions are very useful, specially if you're trying to get buckets. But you're gonna need time management on doing these as you need to sparkle your ships on your main fleet too. - Again, like what most or all people said, make your ships squeeky and shiny. Sparkle them till their morale is high enough, or hit around 80 (which is like 3 rounds of running 1-1 for each ship). Also, sparkle your support expeditions (I think you only need the first 2 ships or just 2 ships sparkled to make your support expeditions much effective). If you run your fleet w/ their morale aournd 80 and successfully reach the boss node (even if you didn't take down the flagship), you should have all ships' morale above 60, and KTKM and your best BB to still have around 70-80 morale. In this case, you can go for another round to take down E-6 until some of your ships' sparkle wears off. Max sparkling your ships every round might or will have much consequence on your resources, since they're low and also your time. So definitely take note on resource/time management on sparkling ships and do the optimal for both sides. But also keep in mind that max sparkling is always recommended. - Take some short breaks too, assuming you're gonna play this nonstop till the event is over. Trust me, you're gonna need it to steam off some frustration and whatnot on why RNG is being a tsundere or whatever RNG wishes to be. That's pretty much all the help that I can give you at this moment. If you're gonna try this plan and try to play almost nonstop since you don't have much time, then I wish you best of luck. Godspeed, comrade~